


Ma faute

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Amuse, Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « D’accord, d’accord. Je le sais que je suis mauvais en cuisine, tu peux bien le dire sans besoin de m’envoyer à faire des choses inutiles. »
Relationships: Miura Haruma/Satoh Takeru
Kudos: 1





	Ma faute

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

J’ai mal à traduire mes fanfictions avec Haruma. Mais peut-être j’aurais bien plus mal à ne le faire pas.

**Ma faute**

« Et après je fais quoi ? Dois-je ajouter le sel ? »

Haruma regarda en arrière vers son copain avec les yeux écarquillés, en l’atteignant rapidement et en lui prenant les mains dans les siennes.

« Non, Take. Tu as ajouté le sel au début, tu ne dois pas en mettre encore. » il regarda autour, en cherchant quelque chose que le plus vieux pouvait faire qui ne prévoyait la possibilité de faire une bêtise. « Pourquoi ne laves-tu les légumes tandis que je continue à cuire la viande ? » proposa-t-il avec un sourire, en essayant maladroitement de masquer ses intentions réelles.

Et Takeru, bien sûr, s’en aperçut.

« D’accord, d’accord. Je le sais que je suis mauvais en cuisine, tu peux bien le dire sans besoin de m’envoyer à faire des choses inutiles. » il protesta, en fronçant les sourcils, mais après il alla au évier comme le plus jeune lui avait demandé.

Miura grimaça, indécis.

« Ce n’est pas que tu sois mauvais, Take. Il te manque seulement un peu de confiance avec les ingrédients. Et de concentration. Voilà, si tu te concentres sur ce que tu fais, je suis sûr que toi aussi réussirais à cuisiner. » il réfléchit seulement pour un moment sur les conséquences de son geste, et après il lui passa la soba. « Pourquoi ne commences-tu à la cuire ? Fais-la bouillir pendant quelques minutes et après tu peux la passer dans la poêle. » il lui expliqua, dans un soudain élan de confiance.

Takeru bougonna quelque chose d’incompréhensible, mais il se mit au travail.

Le plus jeune gloussa en le voir regarder l’eau dans l’attente qu’elle bouillait, en attendant le bon moment pour mettre la soba à cuire.

Bien qu’il était mauvais – car ouais, il l’était – en cuisine, Haruma aimait bien l’avoir dans la cuisine avec lui, en essayant de l’aider.

Il y avait quelque chose qu’il adorait dans ses pas légers tandis qu’il rampait dans la pièce, à la recherche de choses concrètes à faire, et dans son expression irritée alors qu’il ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose.

Il finit de griller la viande et il éteignit la hotte, en se déplaçant à ses côtés et en l’attirant vers lui avec un bras autour des hanches.

« Haur ! Tu me fais rater, dans un moment je dois... »

« Tu sais. » il l’interrompit, en se penchant pour poser les lèvres sur son cou. « Maintenant qu’il y pense, il y a quelque chose que tu pourrais faire de vraiment utile, en ce moment, et que je suis sûr que tu ferais très bien. » il se moqua de lui, en se bougeant derrière lui et en laissant qu’il sentait son érection contre le dos.

Takeru se retourna, avec un sourcil levé, et il fait un son flanchez.

« Et ça comment serait utile aux fins du dîner ? »

« Pour faire détendre le cuisinier ! Tu sais qu’on ne peut pas cuisiner bien s’on est nerveux, non ? » il répondit avec confiance, et Takeru ne put pas éviter d’éclater de rire.

Malgré la réticence initiale, il fallut peu de temps à Takeru pour porter la main en arrière, en atteignant le sexe du plus vieux dans le pantalon, en le desserrant rapidement pour chercher un contact direct avec la peau nue.

Il essaya de rester concentré sur la cuisinière, mais en bref son attention fut toute pour Haruma, pour les gémissements rauques qu’il entendit dans l’oreille, et pour la façon dont le plus jeune le serrait contre lui.

Haruma bougea dans sa prise de plus en plus vite, excité pour la conduite presque distante du plus vieux, et il lui fallut peu de temps pour atteindre l’orgasme, en jouissant dans sa main et en lui mordant le cou pour étouffer un gémissement plus haut que les autres.

Il était encore appuyé contre lui, les yeux semi-fermés et le souffle court, et il se remit seulement quand il entendit Takeru crier, en l’éloignant.

« Haru ! Merde, je le savais ! » il grimaça, en saisissant des baguettes et en les plongeant dans l’eau, en prenant la soba. Elle n’était pas bonne, pour rien. « Tu m’as distrait, tu as vu ? Elle s’est cuite trop, et maintenant elle est immangeable. » il se plaignit, en se retournant vers lui avec une expression irritée. « Ce ne compte pas comme mon erreur. »

Haruma, encore plutôt confus, ne put éviter pas de s’éclater de rire.

Il le tira vers lui, en l’embrassant les lèvres et en hochant la tête.

« Ma faute. Tu as été très bon, pardonne-moi. » il lui accorda, avant que le plus vieux s’éloignait à nouveau.

« Maintenant laisse-moi cuisiner en paix. Allez, va-t’en. » il enjoignit.

Haruma n’essaya même pas de discuter. 

Sa part, pour ce jour, Takeru l’avait sans doute fait.


End file.
